Oh This It's Normal
by MadelVer
Summary: (Rewrite) It's seems that the people with D in their names have another trait or is it condition..." GODDAMMIT GARP!" ... "ROGER!" ... "SERIOUSLY!" Fem-Luffy Fem-Law and Fem-others


**Oh this… it's normal!**

 ** _Ok for a long time I knew that my fanfic was bad so I planned on rewriting it. Though I was too lazy and didn't have time to do it. Also this is between Dressrosa and Punk Hazard._**

 _ **Also disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**_

 **(–°^°)–**

The sun was rising and the moon was gone. Brook was on the lookout, alert for anything. The rest were sleeping, including Law, Kin'emon, and Momonosuke though they had a bit of trouble sleeping in the Sunny at first.

 ** _(~^•^)~_**

 _Usopp was having a bit of trouble sleeping, his cause of trouble was the new guests, specifically Kin'emon._

 _"GO TO SLEEP! OR TAKE WATCH!"_

 _"Sorry Usopp-kun, I honestly feel safe around the crew, but I still feel uneasy around Law-kun here. So I can't help but feel that I must stay and watch Law." Kin'emon had his hand on a sword next to his hip, looking ready for some kind of battle. He still mad at Law for cutting his body into pieces, but it got smaller since the incident with Punk Hazard._

 _Usopp sweats as he remembers the reason of the unease and proudly proclaims, "Kin'emon, grow up already. It wasn't like you got killed or anything. If it was me I would've gotten over it already"_

 _The green-haired swordsman snorted, "liar, if you were in his shoes I bet you'd stay away from Law as possible, look you're shaking!"_

 _Usopp pointed to Zoro in rage and embarrassment, "Shut up! If you were in his shoes I bet you would be glaring with that one eye of yours, acting all like an asshole!"_

 _Of course not to pass the opportunity of messing with the swordsman Sanji interjects, "I agree with long-nose, mosshead will obviously act like the asshole he is towards Law."_

 _"Eh-What was that shit-cook! You wanna fight!?" Zoro had pulled one of his sword halfway as a threat._

 _Of course, Sanji being Sanji was easily angered by Zoro, and the two started fighting in the room._

 _"Shishishi! Samurai guy don't worry! Toroa won't do that anymore!" Luffy was sitting cross-legged in his hammock._

 _"Mugiwara I thought I told you to call me by my name." Law had been awake the whole time, hiding under his spotted hat, listening to the whole conversation._

 _Luffy shook his head in disagreement, "No. Your name's too hard to pro-prunice pronusce… like that word."_

 _Law sighed and dipped his head, "you mean pronounce, then why not Law then?"_

 _Luffy pouted, "Law's a dumb name for a pirate especially because you're a supernova."_

 _Usopp gasped "how the hell were you able to actually say 'especially'! When you can't even say pronounce?!"_

 _"Usopp! I can totally say prune juice!" Luffy had bonked Usopp's head._

 _"Goddammit, that hurt! That wasn't even the right word!" Usopp was rubbing a bump that was quickly forming._

 _*BAMM!*_

 _"SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS! SOME PEOPLE NEED THE PEACE AND QUIET!"_

 _Suddenly the door to the boys cabin opened, a slight crack in the door. It was their navigator, Nami who entered. You could also hear the faint screaming of "not super!" And a bit of laughing "hahaha~," "fufufufu~", "yohohoho~." Also just a big bang._

 _"NAMI~SWAN!" like a girl on her period Sanji switched from fighting Zoro to basically a puddle of water at Nami's feet._

 _Nami holding her fist menacingly, "Shut up!". Then suddenly Sanji was into oblivion, "N-Nwami~swan…"_

 _Zoro snorted at the chef's mood swing._

 _"And what the hell are you doing snorting! You're a part of the ruckus!" Nami had quickly went to Zoro's side and punched him as well._

 _"And you two! Why can't you be like Law and Kin'emon, QUIET!" Nami had started screaming._

 _Usipp mumbled, "yet you're the one screaming here…"_

 _Quietly, only Kin'emon and Law noticed Chopper getting inside the room with some kind of ointment, possibly for the injuries the boys had attained._

 _As the two watched Chopper getting inside with a little bumb on his head, it seams that he was the crash from earlier._

 _Nami had punched both Usopp and Luffy. "S-swarry…"_

 ** _(~^•^)~_**

So as two days passed, the guest had gotten quite used to the ruckus and unusualness of the Strawhats, and had gotten rather comfortable with letting their guard down. Even when Caesar was nearby or in their sight.

 **(/^~^)/**

Sanii was slowly waking up just as the sun rose, he had to cook breakfast for his crew after all. As he stood up, he noticed something was different in Luffy's hammock, he shrugged it off as Luffy being himself.

Law and Kin'emon was the second to wake up. The first thing they noticed when they woke up was the familiar yet somewhat different person in Luffy's hammock, judging from their haki, but with the weird things the Straw Hats had done. They put it off as usual.

And as time passed the Straw Hats woke up, one by one, until only Luffy was left. But no one really minded it since Luffy stayed asleep until breakfast was ready.

 **(/^~^)/**

"Nami~swan! Robin~chwan! Breakfast is ready-" A figure past by and everyone knows it was Luffy "- And all you bastards too!"

Inside Luffy already had his fork and knife in hand, banging on the table. Though one thing was different was his cardinal was buttoned up, rather than it being unbuttoned and open.

"MESHI! MESHI! MES-!"

Sanji interrupted his captain's chanting by putting the food in front of him. Of course after giving the ladies their food first, as the saying goes "ladies first."

So as breakfast passed no one really noticed anything different. Though a crew member noticed the little difference and made a little investigation while it was breakfast, Robin was wearing a small knowing smile which unnerved Law, the doctor was already in uneasy with the weird feeling he got when he woke up, but if Robin was smirking and her way of humor was very unnerving so this did not help the feeling from earlier.

As breakfast was close to ending, Robin had interrupted every conversation that was happening. "Ahh… captain don't you think it would be a nice time for the crew to know about the weird atmosphere."

Luffy was actually confused, "what are you talking about Robin, everything is normal to me?"

Law had sighed and hoped whatever it was he hoped it wasn't that bad, "Mugiwara she means of the change spirit in your body…"

Luffy scratched his head… "Whaa?"

Robin laughed, "fufufu, what he and I mean is the changes in your body."

Luffy was still confused.

Sanji had just enough so he kicked his captain in the head, "she means what happened to your body rubber-brain! Whatever the hell that means!"

"Oh! That I can show you!" Luffy's eyes showed that he understood and suddenly…

…

..

.

 **"WHAT THE HELL!"**

 **(/°~')— (POV)**

Zoro was feeling indifferent, so what if his captain was a girl now, he was still his captain. And mentally he knows that his captain is a guy so it wasn't a big deal that he opened his top. And so what if he basically… flashed him…

OK! It was not ok but it would be stupid if he started acting stupid, like the shitcook, so he need to stay indifferent…

 **(/~3~)— (POV)**

Sanji was in a state of shock. This kind of state of shock hasn't happened since Momoiro Island, the island that had the Kamabakka Queendom in it. The island that had been filled by okama's. The island that was his never ending nightmare. The place where guys are…*gulp*... women.

Let's just say Sanji was not awake, and definitely unconscious.

 **(/$^$)— (POV)**

Nami feels like she should be used to Luffy and his crazy antics, but… Seriously! What the hell happened for Luffy to turn into a girl. The first thing that happened when we somewhat entered the New World was declare war to a POWERFUL FISHMAN! AGAINST HUNDRED THOUSANDS OF FISHMAN!

WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO! TO TURN INTO A GIRL!

 **(/=~=)— (POV)**

Usopp suppose that with all the bat-shit crazy stuff they have been through… Luffy turning into a girl is definitely not the weirdest thing that had happened. So as his friend and his crew member… he continues eating…

Never mind he passed out on his food...

 **(/*~*)— (POV)**

Chopper was starry eyed. Luffy his captain had turned into a girl! That's so cool! Even after so long into our adventure there's still a bunch of fun stuff they haven't discovered! So Chopper had his mouth open in awe unable to speak and stopped eating

 **(/–-–)— (POV)**

Robin was amused at the crew's and the guests reactions to Luffy's… reveal. When she interrupted the conversations during breakfast she knew quite well what she had asked the captain. During the time when she was with the revolutionaries she learned some important information considering the Monkey family, but from what Dragon told her… it was more to that. However for some reason she can't quite remember what Dragon had told her.

So Robin just sat there wondering what she had forgotten..

 **(/=~*)— (POV)**

Franky was in between yelling "SUPER!" or just… passing out. And, it's only been a short time since the entered the New World. Specifically they have only been to two island including the SUPER Fishman island.

So Franky just stayed there stuck in between posing and just sitting in his seat in shock.

 **(/°•°)— (POV)**

Brook was really happy, after being isolated for 50 years, he had found a new crew to be in, and a new captain to follow. But sadly shortly after being in the crew, the next island the crew had entered they were seperated for two years and that had broken his heart… Though he doesn't have a heart! Yohohoho! However, he would always enjoy every moment with his his captain turning into his opposite gender.

What Brook did after yelling with the crew was laugh.

 **(/-_-)— (POV)**

Law's was in a state of shock, his mouth was gaping. Mugiwara had turned into a girl… HOW!

He was about to scream an important question that will revealing something important to a specific group of people.

 **(/•~•)— (POV)**

Kin'emon was really amused, he had forgotten something quite entertaining he was told. It was a story considering two legends.

 **(/°3°)— (POV)**

Momonosuke was just in shock…. Luffy-dono had turned into a GIRL!

 **(–°^°)–**

After just a minute of absolute silence people actually started to react.

Zoro had started to sputter.

Sanji had fainted.

Nami was wordlessly screaming.

Usipp had fainted on his food.

Chopper was starry-eyed.

Robin was smirking.

Franky was stuck halfway posing his signature pose.

Brook was laughing.

Law was yelling.

Kin'emon was smiling.

Momonosuke was gaping.

But the one thing that got everyone's attention was Law, specifically the question that should be asked.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU TURN INTO A GIRL!?"

Luffy was laughing at everyone's reaction, "Shishishi! Toroa everyone can turn into a girl!" Luffy was thinking of Ivankov when Law asked that question, so technically everyone can turn into a girl.

Brook made the question simpler, "Luffy-san what Law-wan means is how you, specifically, turned into a girl."

But before Luffy could make possibly another stupid answer, Robin had answered the question instead. "Luffy-san's condition here is actually quite simple and humorous. He or should I say she, turns into a girl once a year, from what I heard from Dragon. However I can't remember how that started right now."

Nami finally stopped wordlessly screaming, came back to her senses, and screamed at her captain, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOUR FAMILY DO!"

Nami's scream woke everyone out of their stupor. Robin was listening closely to know what she has forgotten. And unknown to everyone Law was paying extra attention to the answer.

Luffy actually laughed harder, "SHISHISHI! The story's reallying funny! The first time I remembered turning into a girl—"

 _ **(~^•^)~**_

 _"AAHHGGG! ACE I LOST MY FAMILY JEWELS!"_

 _"LEAVE ME ALONE BRAT!"_

 _Luffy had recently arrived at Mt. Colubo, Gramps had left him at the bandits for awhile now, and had just started chasing after Ace._

 ** _(~^•^)~_**

"—and that's how it was!"

Most of the people screamed "THAT DOESN'T EXPLAIN ANYTHING!"

Law being one of the people who screamed sighed, "Did anyone tell you why you changed?..."

Luffy brightened up at that "Oh Yeah! Gramps said something about it when he visited and I told him about it!"

Law was was getting irritated now, "and what was it?..."

Luffy actually remembered what his Gramps told him, "Oh! He said him and Roger back in the day had been fighting on an island! And then he told that the island they were fighting at had a bunch of witches. Then the witch got angry and said that they had to be turned into a girl or something!"

Robin hummed at the answer finally remembering what she forgot, "to be specific Garp the Hero and Gold Roger had fought on an island that resided in New World, the island had contained people with the ability of magic. And from what I remember from Dragon is that, when Garp and Roger had been fighting, they caused quite a scene and created massive amounts of destruction on the island. This caused the people that resided there to put a curse on them. The curse was to turn specific people into their opposite genders. They specifically targeted people with the D in their names. Like Monkey D Garp, Gol D Roger, and of course our captain Monkey D Luffy."

After what Robin had said was silence. However Law had broke that silence.

"Mugiwara it's your God damn forsaken family fault…"

Even though Law was sure he said that to himself, he said that rather loudly now that it had everyone's attention.

"Yohoho! Law-san are you a D!?" Brook had questioned the pirate-doctor and there was no way of escape.

Realizing they heard him he cursed, "Damn you heard… well if I'm going to come clean might as well be all the way" he muttered.

Law sighed "my full name is Trafalgar Water D Law."

At that everyone was shocked once again, they didn't know they had another D onboard the ship!

Robin laughed realizing when he was cursing the Monkey family, "Fufufu it seams that Law here also turns into a girl once a year."

 **(–°^°)–**

 **And I'm done I changed allot of the story and it wont be a one-shot!**


End file.
